How Could You
by Noelle315
Summary: Gabi found out Troy's secret, now how will she deal with it? Will Troy Bolton be Gabriella's downfall or the savior of her world
1. Chapter 1

**How Could You?**

**What! **

Gabriella and Troy had the perfect life, until one night………

Gabriella and Troy were sitting on their couch at home watching Saw IV. She was getting really scared so she hid her eyes in Troy's chest and Troy held her tightly. After the movie was over Troy and Gabriella were talking about there life.

"Hey troy." Gabriella said

" yeah" troy said

"Where do you see yourself in a few years"

" I see myself with my beautiful girlfriend, living here and having kids. What about you?" troy said

" the same" she said

" I love you, Troy"

" I love you too, Gabi"

All of a sudden they were in a huge make-out session. He was about to get on top her when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked it up and said

" Hello."

"hold on"

" Hey Gabi I have to take this. I will be right back." he said

" Ok, but hurry" she said with a sexy voice

With that he got up and walked in the kitchen and started to talk to someone. He walked of the kitchen and kissed  
Gabi on the lips and said

" sorry babe, but I have to go my parents want me"

"ok, well I am going to go to Taylor's because that movie really scared me" she said ( A.N I am really scared of scary movies, especially when I watch them at night)

She called Taylor and Taylor said she could come over. Gabi grabbed her keys and headed for the door. She got into her car and turned the radio on and started signing to " Before he cheats" by Carrie Underwood. She knew every word to that song. It was one of her favorites. She was on her way to Taylor's when she saw Troy's truck parked in Sharpay's driveway. So, she went to the door but heard moans coming from Sharpay's living room. She was gonna just walk away but she looked in and saw Troy and Sharpay having sex on her couch. Gabriella was so shocked and she screamed

" BITCH!"

She had realized she said it very loud but they couldn't hear her because of the moans and the music. Then she remembered something. She was listening to before he cheats and she did exactly what the song said. She went to her car and got her keys and a bat. ( she had a bat in her car to protect herself) She dug her key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive and carved her name into his leather seats. She took her bat and smashed his headlights and slashed a hole in all four tires. After she just laughed and then went on her way to Taylor's.

Back at Sharpay's

"That was a lot of fun" Sharpay said with a sexy voice.

" Yeah lets do it again sometime" he said back.

Troy walked out the door and was shocked at what happened to his car. He was looking around and noticed something on his seats.

"Gabi!" Troy said

He ran to Taylor's house and banged on the door.

Taylor answered the door

"Hey troy"

"Where is she?" he said angry

"Where is who?" she sadi back

" Gabi"

" oh, I don't know. She came over but decided to go back home"

"Thanks" he said

But before she could say bye he was on his way to their house. He got their and busted in on Gabi watching Two and a Half Men and laughing.

" Gabi, What the hell is your problem. You just destroyed my car"

" Troy, where were you tonight?"

" I told you I was at my parents"

" you promise"

"I promise" he said

"Liar!"

"What! I am not lying"

"oh, really than why was your car at Sharpay's and why when I went to go see her I saw you guys having sex."

" Gabi, I'm sor-"

"Save it Troy. Now get out of my house"

"Your House!"

" yes my house"

" This is my house to"

" not anymore. We are over"

" but Gabriella come on I said I'm sorry what more do you want from me"

" I want to know how long have you been sneaking behind my back?"

" um……. A few months"

" Months! Troy how could you?"

" I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

" No, Troy just because you come and apologize doesn't make it all better. I cant trust you anymore."

" Now LEAVE!!! Before I call Chad"

After that Troy left ( he was kinda afraid of Chad of what he will do to him) and tried calling but every time he tried calling he got her voicemail

"Hey its Gabi writing a song for someone I hate right now and if its you calling…Don't ever talk to me again! Bye"

Gabi P.O.V.

She is writing a song called Should've said no!

After writing that song she called Taylor and told her everything that happened

" Oh my God, Gabi are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine but can you come and stay over tonight so I am not lonely"

"Sure I will be right over"

At Taylor's

"Hey Taylor. Who was on the phone?"

" It was Gabi. Troy cheated on her and she is very lonely and sad. so I am going over there to comfort her and make sure she is ok."

"How could Troy do that to her. I thought he loved her. I am going to call him"

Ringgggggg ringggggggggg ringggggg

"Hello" troy said

"Troy, What the hell is your problem? How could you cheat on Gabi?"

"Chad, I don't why I did it but she doesn't want to talk to me ever again so

I don't know how I am going to win her back."

" You should giver her space, I heard she destroyed your car." he said laughing.

"Yeah! Well I am going to go?"

"bye" Chad said

"bye "Troy said

Taylor walked in Gabi's room while she was singing the song she had written.

"Wow, Gabi that was really good."

"thanks."

"you should totally record it and try to put it on the radio."

"I don't know because what if people don't like it."

"Gabi, trust me people will like it"

"ok, if you can find a way to get my song on the radio, I will let you"

"Do you wanna watch a movie, Gabi?"

"sure, what movie?"

"ummmm…….I don't know how about …….. Stick it!"

"sure"

Gabi put the movie in and they both laid on the bed but 30 minutes into the movie they both fell asleep. Chad came over the next morning and found Taylor and Gabriella snuggled next to each because it got very cold. When Chad saw this he got very turned on by it. They both woke up to Chad making coffee and watching T.V. downstairs.

"Hey Chad, what are you doing here?" Taylor said yawning

"Well, I came over to see how Gabi were doing and found you and Gabi snuggled together. Which strangely turned me on."

" Chad you are so weird"

"do you guys wanna go to the park?" Gabi said

"sure" they both said"

They got to the park and Gabi and Taylor ran to the swings and since they were only two Chad just sat and talked to them. They were enjoying there time when Troy comes running down the street and sees them so he stops and stares. Gabi sees him but just goes back to laughing and talking to Taylor and Chad. Troy texted her on the phone

"_Hey Gabi, look I am really sorry will you please talk to me! __L__"_

"_Troy you really hurt me and I don't know f I can ever talk or trust you again"_

"_Gabi, please talk to me even if it is over text:'(_

"_Troy I have to go."_

Gabi got very sad so Taylor decided to take her to the mall on the way to the mall Gabi heard her song on the radio.

"Tay got my song on the radio. How did you do it?"

"well, they said they loved it. So, they asked if you could come down to the radio station and you could come and talk about why you wrote that song and if you could sing it live!"

"OMG, yes I would love to when did they say to come down?"

"they said tomorrow."

"well then it is a good thing we are going to the mall so I can get an outfit."

By the time they finished there shopping it had gotten really late so Gabi decided to go home and Taylor went home too. Gabi got home and started thinking about her life without Troy, which she hated. So she took a knife and cut her wrists but right as she was cutting he wrist Troy walked in their room.

"Gabi what the hell are you doing?"

" None of your business.. Now go away!"

"No Gabi you need help. How long have you been doing this?!" he said with an angry voice.

"Please Troy go away!" she said while tears fill her eyes

"How long!"

"Ever since you cheated on me. "

" Why?"

"because I was mad and sad and this was the only way it would make me feel better."

" Gabi you need to stop this."

" and you need to leave"

She pushed him out the door and starts to break down and cry. She got up and went to bed. She woke up the next morning, got ready, and put bracelets and bangles over her wrists so no one will find out. Taylor was waiting outside for her.

"Hey Gabi, you excited!?"

"yeah lets go"

They got to the studio and they just talked for a while with the host before she had to go on.

"Hey guys, What's up? I am proud to tell you we have Gabriella Montez in the studio right now to talk about why she wrote the song Should've said no and then she is going to sing it live for us." said the host

Troy was listening in the car as he was on his way to the basketball court and heard Gabi on the radio.

"Thanks for the introduction. Yes, as Elliot already said I am Gabriella and I am going to be talking about he song."

"Gabriella, um.. Why did you write this song?" said Elliot

"Well i wrote this song because I was hurt really bad by someone I loved and the words just popped in my head and I wrote them down."

"Oh I am so sorry."

"it's ok"

"so…. Well who ever hurt you missed out.. So since your not seeing anyone do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" he said on air

"sure I'd love that"

When Troy heard her say that she would go out with him his eyes turned red. He got so pissed and texted her a very mean letter

"_Gabi, we just broke up how could you be such a slut and go out with him after you just broke up with me?!" troy said_

"_What! You call me a slut because I am going out with someone right after I broke up with you when you cheated on me while we were going out you man whore! Was I not good in bed and is that why cheated on me"_

After Gabi wrote that text she sung her song on the radio and then when it was time to leave she gave Elliot a peck on the cheek and said" pick me up at 7!" she gave him her address and walked out. By that time Troy had sent her another text

"_You were good in bed and I don't know why I cheated on you, I just did. Look I am very very very very very sorry!"_

"_Troy sorry does not help but I have to get ready for my date and if your so lonely tonight why don't you go see Sharpay!"_

"_Fine I will!" he replied_

Troy got really angry at Gabi and went to Sharpay's and found out she was cheating on him.

"Sharpay how could you?"

"Well, you were with Gabi and I thought you were going to break it off between me and you so I found someone just in case and since I didn't hear form you for a while I thought we were over."

"Well for your information me and Gabi are over. She find out about you and me."

"Oh, sorry!"

"its ok. Well I guess I will see you around."

"bye"

Troy called Chad and told him everything that happened between him and Gabi, and Him and Sharpay.

"Well dude, now you know how it feels to get cheated on but it hurt Gabi way worse because she loved you so much."

" I know. If she would have cheated on me I would be acting the same way."

"Yeah so you need to patient or just get over her."

"Your right, but can I tell you something that you cant tell anyone?"

"sure, What is it?"

"Well, yesterday night I walked in on Gabi cutting her wrists with a knife."

"Oh My God, do you know why?"

"She said because ever since I cheated on her she has been sad and mad and that was the only way she could feel better."

"Do you know how long he has been doing this?"

"She said ever since she found out about me and Sharpay. You cant tell anyone not even Taylor. Promise!"

"promise"

"well I am going to go. I will talk to you later."

"see ya"

Gabi had got back from her date which was very bad. They had nothing in common and he was just plain weird. She was comparing the date in her mind to her and Troy's and she got so sad she went back upstairs and cut her wrists again and then she put a wash cloth over it and started to cry. She couldn't believe what she was doing to herself. So, she cried herself to sleep. The next day she didn't talk to anyone she just sat at home watching movies and crying. School was starting up in a few days and she was a senior at East High. She really didn't want to school to begin because then she would see Troy everywhere and she didn't want that. So, she just didn't see anyone till the first day of school.

"Hey Gabi, I haven't seen you in a while, Where have you been?" Taylor said

"I was at home I didn't feel like talking to anyone."

" oh, ok."

Gabi and Taylor headed to Gabi's locker and when she was putting things on the top shelves her bracelets feel down and Taylor saw her wrists.

"Gabi? What's on your wrists?"

"nothing I fell down the other day." she said

"Gabi that doesn't look like scrapes."

"I gotta go." Gabi said running to the girls bathroom crying

Taylor chased after her and found Gabi passed on the floor because she cut herself again but this time she cut very deep an Taylor freaked and did everything she could to wake her up but it wasn't working so she called the ambulance and they rushed over. When the ambulance came no one knew why. They got to Gabi and they put her on a trolley and rushed her down the hallway with an oxygen tank. Troy and Chad were just talking when they saw Gabi on the trolley and Taylor running after them. They both panicked and followed Taylor to the truck.

"Tay, what's wrong with Gabi." Troy said

"Well I found she has been cutting her wrists because I saw them and she ran to the bathroom and I ran after her I got to the bathroom and she was passed out on the floor because she cut herself again but it was really deep and hit her veins."

"OMG, do you know if she ok."

"I don't know they are taking her to the hospital."

"I am going with her!" Troy said

"No, Troy I am going to go she wouldn't want you there but I will keep you updated."

"ok"

Troy was so worried for the whole day so when school ended he headed straight to the hospital. He got to her room and he wanted to try to talk to her.

"Hey Gabi how are you feeling?"

"_Fine! _Now what do you want?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and carefully crossed her arms, clearly she was annoyed.

" I wanted to see how you are feeling?"

"oh, so _now _you want to know how I feel but you didn't care how I felt when you were sleeping with Sharpay."

"Gabi, do you always have to bring that up every time I see you?"

"Look just please go away!"

"Hey Gabi, I am going to be your other doctor from now on so if you need anything just call me and I need to speak with you alone."

With that Troy left and the doctor started to talk about what happened.

"Doctor how am I doing?"

"You are doing fine, well while I was checking you out to make sure you are okay I found something out that might shock you."

"What is it? Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes you are fine but your pregnant."

"WHAT!!! How long?"

"um….about a few weeks"

Then she remembered that she and Troy had been together and that he was the father but she wasn't going to tell him because she knew he was going to try to try to get back in her life and she didn't want that to happen again because she was afraid he was going to leave her, she just couldn't deal with it"

"Doctor do you know what the sex is?"

"well it is a little to early to tell but we think it is going to be a girl."

"Thanks well is there any other news I need to now about."

"Well we just wanted to let you know you can go home now and to stop cutting yourself."

"Ok thanks doctor." she said laughing

After that she got up, got everything and started heading out the door when she saw Troy waiting for her so just started walking when he came up to her with all these questions.

"OMG, are you ok? What did the doctor say?"

"Troy it is none of your business."

"but Gabi I just want to make sure you are ok."

"Troy I am ok now please don't talk to me."

"Gabi, please I just want to talk. Please you cant say mad at me forever."

"Actually I can and I would really appreciate it if you please just don't talk to me anymore." she said with tears in her eyes as she walked away.

That night Taylor woke up to her cell phone ringing

"Hello" Taylor said sleepily

"Taylor come over I need help" she said sobbing

"ok Gabi I will be right over"

"Babe, where are you going?"

"Well Gabi just called and she is crying hysterically so I am going to go over there."

"but baby it is 2'o clock in the morning"

"I know but Gabi needs me."

She headed over to Gabi's and ran to her room when she got there an found Gabi crying in the corner.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

"Taylor, you can tell anyone this not even Chad. Promise"

"Promise"

"I'm pregnant."

"What! How? with who?"

"Well you know how and with Troy." she said disappointed

"Are you going to tell him?"

"NO, I cant I'm afraid he will run out on me again."

"Gabi you have to tell him."

"No, Taylor now can't please stop talking about it."

"ok'

"well I am tired do you wanna go to sleep?"

"Sure"

That morning Gabi woke up sick to her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Gabs. You okay?" Taylor said as she saw Gabi hanging over the toliet  
"No, I am pregnant and it is morning sickness."  
"Oh, well I am going to head home."  
"Ok talk to you later"

After Gabi was done throwing up she got cleaned up and watched t.v. in her room. She was watching Thirteen on Lifetime. She's always loved that movie ever since she saw it when she was 13. Which is kind of funny. After the movie ended Gabi went downstairs to get something to eat. Some things she usually liked made her feel sick and then some things craved, especially steak. She was in the middle of eating and her phone started ringing

"hello"  
"Hey Gabi, its me" a voice said on the phone  
"Troy?"  
"yeah"  
"Well, What do you want? I am in the middle of eating"  
"Well Gabi I just wanted to know if there's anyway we can work this out" Troy said nervously  
"Troy, I don't need this right now."  
"but Gabi?"  
"No troy, I got to go." she said then hung up

Gabi was very tired of him trying to get her back and she didn't want a baby interfering with his basketball career. So, she decided she was going to leave the state. With only Taylor knowing. She started packing up all of her stuff and went out to buy boxes and tape. She was finished packing everything she owned within a few days and called Taylor and told her to come over.

"Hey Gabi, What's the emergency and why do you have boxes packed in your living room?"  
"I am leaving New Mexico and moving to California."  
"WHY??"  
"because I don't want Troy knowing about the baby and if I just happen to be pregnant he will either think I cheated on him or it is his and I don't want him knowing that. Plus, I don't want to ruin his basketball career."  
"Please don't leave Gabi." Taylor said with tears streaming down her face  
"Tay, I have to leave I already decided and you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone. I promise to write you all the time and when the baby is born I will send you pictures of her."  
"Ummm…Tay can you tell Troy he can move back in or come get his stuff and sell the house but don't tell him where I am."  
"ok, I love you Gabby."  
"Love you too, Tay."  
"Bye"  
"Bye

After they said there goodbye's, Taylor helped Gabi pack up her car and watched her leave. She started to burst out crying. She couldn't believe her best friend was leaving. She started walking to Troy's parents house to talk to Troy.

"Hey Troy I need to talk to you." Taylor said with tears streaming down her face  
"Tay, is everything ok?" Troy said worried  
"Gabi wanted you to know you can go live back at the house or to get your stuff out and sell it"  
"Why?"  
"She moved to today."  
"WHAT!! She just cant leave."  
"Well, she already left and it broke my heart when she left."  
"Wait do you know where she went?"  
"No she wouldn't tell me" Taylor lied  
"Why didn't she say goodbye to anyone."  
"She said to tell everyone goodbye and said it was for the best that she left."  
"Why didn't you stop her?" Troy said angrily  
"I tried she wouldn't listen to me."  
"Well I am going to go tell Chad. Talk to you later."  
"Bye"

Taylor got to her and Chad's house and told him everything and Chad was just as shocked as Troy was but Chad was like a big brother to Gabi.

Gabi arrived in California and moved into an apartment since it wasn't so big for her and the baby. She unpacked everything as soon as she got there. After the unpacking was finished she took a very long nap because the drive was very long and tiring by herself.

After a few months her stomach had gotten huge and was about to have the baby. She was writing Taylor letters about what it is like there and when the baby is do and sending her pictures of the house and her belly.

On March 15th, Gabi went into labor and Emma Michelle Montez was born. The most beautiful baby ever. She had a little hair and big brown eyes that made you heart melt. Gabi's mom came down to visit with her when she had the baby since she moved and since Troy and Gabi lived together she didn't go with her mom. After Gabi was in the hospital for a few days she had permission to take Emma home. When she got to her apartment the first thing she did was call Taylor.

"Hello"  
"Tay?"  
"Yeah, Gabi?"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh my god I haven't heard your voice in forever"  
"I know but guess what!"  
"I had the baby!"  
"Omg, are you serious you have to send me pictures."  
"I know I am uploading pictures I had already taken and then I am going to send them to you"  
"YAY!!" Taylor said with excitement  
"Ok they are done I am sending them right now."  
"Ok I am getting on the computer right now."  
"haha"  
"They are sent."  
"I got them."  
"Well open then!"  
"okay"  
"awwwww…….. Gabi she is adorable! She looks so much like you."  
"Thanks"  
"Well I am going to go"  
"Ok bye"  
"bye"

Taylor's P.O.V,

"Hey Taylor, Who was on the phone?" Chad said  
"just an old friend!" Taylor said walking away  
"Okay.."

It has been four years since Emma was born and Taylor and Gabi lost touch.

"Emma. Get down here I have some news for you." Gabriella said  
"Hi Mommy, what do you need?" Emma said as she jumped into her mothers arms.  
"I have decided that we need to move to were grandma lives because she never gets to see you."  
" But mommy I have fwends here, I don't want to weave."  
"Honey we have to. Please do this mommy. When we get there I will let you buy anything you want."  
"Otay…"  
"Now lets go pack because I want to get there as soon as possible."

They packed everything they owned in about a week and they head off.

"Sweetie, I promise you will love it there."  
"you pwomise?"  
"I promise but before we meet Grandma at her house we are going to visit my best friend I haven't seen for a while. Ok?"  
"ok"

They got to Taylor's and Gabi called Taylor.

"Hello?"  
"Taylor. Hey I got a surprise for you come out In your front yard"  
"Gabi, is that you?"  
"yes…. Now come outside"  
"Why" Taylor said as she opened the door she saw Gabi standing there with a little girl.  
"AHHHHHHHH!! Oh My GOD!!, What are you doing back here?" Taylor said as she hugged Gabriella.  
"I moved back."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, I am serious Tay. I want you to meet Emma."  
"Well, hello Emma. I am Taylor. Your mommy's best friend."  
"Hi" Emma said shyly  
"Taylor is Chad home?" Gabi said  
"No, he and Troy are playing basketball."  
"Oh ok. Well do you want to take a walk so we can catch up?"  
"Of course."  
"Ok lets go. Emma hop on my back."  
"Yay!"

They started walking down the street catching up with each other.

"So, Taylor what has happened since I have been gone? Anything new?"  
"Well, Chad and I got married."  
"Really congratulations!"  
"We are trying to have a kids but it is not working out just yet."  
"Trust me it will happen soon and you will love it I mean Emma is the best thing that has happened in my life."  
"Rweally mommy?"  
"Yes sweetie."  
" I wuv you mommy."  
"Love you to homey."  
"So Gabs what about you? How have you been?"  
"I have been great. Ever since I had Emma my life is perfect."  
"Aww…. Gabs that is so sweet."  
"Mommy look there are swings over there can we go?"  
"Sure sweetie if it is alright with Taylor."  
"Taywor, can we go to the park?"  
"Of course Emma."  
"Yay! Thank you, Taywor."  
"Your welcome sweetie."  
"Lets go mommy."

Troy's P.O.V.

Chad and I were playing basketball in the park and I saw a little girl dragging her mother over to the swings. The mother looked so happy with her child. All of a sudden I see Taylor walking towards us.

No one's P.O.V.

"Hey Chad. Hey Troy."  
"Hey" they both said  
"Guys, I have someone I want you to meet. Follow me."  
"Ok" they both said confused  
"Follow me" Taylor started to walk to were the little and her mother and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and I saw who it was. Gabriella.

"Gabi!!" Chad said and hugged her.  
"Chad!!" she said and hugged back. She went straight to Troy after Chad.  
"Troy!!" Gabi said and hugged him which surprised Troy.  
"Hey Gabriella. Haven't seen you in a while."

But before Gabriella could answer back Emma asked her a question.

"Mommy, who are these people?"  
"Oh sorry honey, Emma these are mommy's friends Troy and Chad."  
"Hi" Emma said  
"Mommy, when are we going to see gwandma?"  
"Soon honey."  
"Mommy rwemember, you promised if I moved here you would buy me anything I wanted."  
"I know sweetie."  
"Well we should get going. I will talk to you guys later. Bye say bye Emma."  
"Bye."  
"Good girl now hop on mommy's back."  
"Yay!!" Emma said as she hopped on her back and they went off down the street.


End file.
